Key to my heart
by MsHolmes
Summary: Harry is a Jerk.Luna is falling in love but she knows what will happen to her if they date.What will hapen ?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter much to my dismay. This is for a few challenges so enjoy !!!**

**Please review it feeds my ego.**

**Love Sick**

**Luna's Pov **

I couldn't believe it Harry had **ANOTHER** girlfriend that's his 5th this month.I swore if he brought back 1 more girl back in the next few weeks I'd kill him.

He would date all these girls for a few days then break them up with a note passed around the class ,once round the Great Hall, saying he couldn't date them anymore because his family have begged him to put more effort in his work or he'd be in huge trouble.

They girls were never quite the same for weeks they wouldn't eat or sleep and were worse as soon as they saw with his new though they saw and were friends with the "Love sick zombies" all the girls were lining up practicly begged him to go out with them.

Hook,Line and Sinker every girl the same yet I couldn't help myself fall for him his green eyes that made me feel he was staring straight at my soul , his unruly hair , his ...

_Luna snap out of it _ I said to myself as I slapped myself in the face.I saw Harry turn round and stare at me.

"Luna what are you doing?"Harry said while his girlfriend turned my gosh it was Lavender Brown He must be deperate.

"Oh I'm protecting myself from Romanian Sparla Fairies they're bad for giving you bad teeth."I just rolled his eyes and went back to snogging the face of Lavender.I was about to throw up so I left and then saw Hermione follow me.

"Um Luna..."She said as she went red in the face,"Harry asked me to ask you out with him."

"For crying out loud he's dating Lavender Brown!"I almost shouted at her.

"Well he said they are breaking up tonight at dinner and only is doing it for you and wants you to meet him at the 3 broomsticks this wont take no for an answer."

"Erm ...."I said racking my mind for an excuse"Well tell him I can't go on a date on a day that ends with 'Y'."

I saw her trying to fight the urge to laugh as we left for the Great Hall arm in arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter much to my dismay. This is for a few challenges so enjoy !!!**

**Please review it feeds my ego.**

**It is 00:05:56 and I'm still writting I guess I love you that much you guys!**

**A thin line between love and hate**

Dinner was it's usual and I hadn't seen the note get passed Harry had decided to give Lavender a would be luck but I'd left all my good luck charms in Potions.

I was sitting eating a carrot when I saw the got to me when I noticed it wasn't for Lavender but had my name scrawled in messy handwriting.

It read :

_Dear Luna,_

_ I really like you and I want to be your meet me at the lake at 12pm on you'll come pass the note attached to Lavender._

_ Love Harry xoxo_

The nerve of him!Asking me out while he still has a girlfriend.I ripped a piece of parchment from a notepad and wrote, furiously, a reply.

_ Dear Potter ,_

_ I will never go out with ? Because your a jerk clean up your act and then i'll think about._

_ Luna_

The note went faster around the table than his note to me.I had permitted myself one look at Harry to see his expression to what I said.

I slowly looked up and saw his eyes pouring into me.I knew it was a mistake to look.

The thin line between love and hate was getting thinner each second and it would soon problem is I'm not sure what part is dominating me but I had a feeling I'd soon find out.

I decided to goto bed before any drama started plus I started to feel sick.

_"Look Luna a crumple horned snorkack isn't it fabulous!"I reconised Harry's voice while he was pointing straight ahead of I had a chance to look the scene changed to a light room in a hospital.I was holding a little new born baby, wrapped in pink blankets,while Harry was sitting next to the bed grinning like the cheshire cat._

_"I am so proud of you Luna and of baby Lily aswell."He said whispering into my ear._

_The scene changed again to an old cottage that looked as if it had jumped out the pages of a and I were sitting holding hands while our daughter was laughing and playing._

"Hey Luna are you okay?"asked Cho moving my hair from my face."You were sweating buckets and you looked as if you were going to throw up a good few times."

"Oh I'm fine what time is it anyway?"I said sleepily.

"Its just after you want anything?Water?Ice?"

"No thanks I think I'll just go back to sleep."

Barely after I said it I had fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
